


My Pleasure

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Polyamory, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: You felt anxious. You stood by her door, hands behind her your back, head held high awaiting your Queen’s return. You were a simple servant. Born and raised in Cintra by a farmer and his wife. They’d wanted you to work at the farm, wanted you to a marry a man and raise a family. You wanted nothing of the sort. You wanted more out of life. You found yourself applying for a job at the Queen’s palace. They were looking a servant who would dedicate themselves completely to the Queen.In other words, you would belong to her.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach, Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

You felt anxious. You stood by her door, hands behind your back, head held high awaiting your Queen’s return. You were a simple servant. Born and raised in Cintra by a farmer and his wife. They’d wanted you to work at the farm, wanted you to a marry a man and raise a family. You wanted nothing of the sort. You wanted more out of life. You found yourself applying for a job at the Queen’s palace. They were looking a servant who would dedicate themselves completely to the Queen.

In other words, you would belong to her.

The post on the notice board would often appear and then disappear before suddenly reappearing again. You had heard talk of the Lioness of Cintra and her moods. You assumed most couldn’t cope with the way the Queen was. You had only seen her a few times, riding away to war in her beautiful armour. Always by her side was her husband Eist. He always came across as a kind man in the stories you had heard about him. Brave enough to propose to the Queen multiple times and brave enough to fight by her side. You wondered if you would ever find a love like theirs. Your mind trails off at the thought of someone to call home.

“The Queen has arrived back!” You hear the yell down the corridor to alert you. You stand straighter and hold your breath as you hear the clanging of her armour against the stone floor.

“This the new one?” She stands in front of you, dark hair braided close to her head to allow her helmet to fit, blood covering golden armour and a smirk on her face.

“Yes your Majesty this is Y/N of Cintra.” The servant behind her utters.

“Seems better than the last one, at least she isn’t gawking with her mouth open.” She grins before walking into her bedroom. “Come along then Y/N of Cintra, help me get this fucking armour off.”

You walk after her as the other servant shuts the door. She throws the helmet she holds in her hand off onto the side. The bedroom you had already been shown around before Calanthe had returned. The bed looked soft and covered with furs. Four posts surround it. A mixture of perfumes beside her bed, followed by multiple daggers on another table to the left. A perfect mix of beauty and danger, just like the Queen herself. What you assume Eist’s side of the room is covered by books and even a small wooden boat that looked to have been made by a child. His nephew you assume.

“I assumed you’d been shown my quarters but you’re looking around like you’ve seen it for the first time.” She arches her eyebrow and you blush.

“Sorry your majesty.” You bow your head slightly. “How may I help you?”

“I’ve already told you but I'll tell you again just this once, help me take this armour off.” She smirks. “Maybe I complimented you too early by saying you seemed better than the last one, fucking idiot that one was.”

You move towards her and don’t apologise again. You remove the armour from her arms first and watch as she flexes as you put the armour on the table where she had thrown her helmet. You remove the breastplate carefully, you had been shown how just days earlier. The room grew heavier around you the closer you got to her. You could hear her breathe. The Queen. The Lioness. You close your eyes as you move to her back. You moved around her body. Occasionally brushing against her, feeling the warmth of her body. She smelt like fire and iron. You imagine thats what the battles around her must smell like.

“It appears you’ve removed my armour...Y/N..” She sounds husky and you realise you’ve been knelt in front of her holding the last of the armour for her legs. You look up and find the blood spattered Lioness staring down at you, eyes almost black.

For the first time and you’re sure not the last, you feel like her prey.

“Sorry my Queen.” You move quickly and put the armour away.

“Don’t apologise.” She shrugs. “I’m assuming the bath in the middle of the room is for me and not just for show?”

“Yes your majesty.” You nod.

“Right then.” You watch as Calanthe undresses in front of you and you feel yourself blush.

“Oh please tell me you’re not a prude.” She rolls her eyes as she walks passed you and climbs into the wooden bath tub.

“No my Queen, I would say I’m not a prude.” You clear your throat and kneel down. “Would you like any assistance with your bath?”

“My, my, not a prude indeed.” a toothy grin appears on her face. “You do realise I’m married?”

“I..I.. yes I’m aware you’re married your majesty.” You refuse to show her that she’s embarrassed you, you won’t be like the other scared little girls that shes managed to chase out of the castle. “Would you like any help?”

“I would love for your to wash my hair if you please, my arms ache.” She leans her head back and you begin to work on cleaning the blood and dirt out of her raven hair.

You find it relaxing washing her hair. You can hear the sounds of satisfaction falling from the Queen’s lips and you wonder how many people apart from Eist have heard them. You wonder about the other noises she may make when satisfied. You wonder if she fucks like you’ve heard she fights. Biting your lip you can’t help but imagine those blood red lips marking your body.

“Y/N.” You hear the Queen say your name firmly.

“Yes your majesty?” You break out the thoughts and concentrate on the task at hand once more.

That’s when you notice that in your illicit thoughts you had tightened your hold on the Queens hair.

“Fuck, I mean, I’m sorry my Queen.” You release your hold on her hair quickly.

“You do seem to be apologising a lot.” She states coolly, before standing up. The water drips down her body. Scars litter her skin and new and old bruises paint her skin many colours.

“Yes, I would have to agree.” You mutter before standing and reaching to pass her a towel you had left on the side.

“Eist will not be joining me in my chambers tonight..he has other arrangements.” She steps out of the bath as she begins to towel herself down as you stand in front of her. “Are you aware of any other duties you may be required to fulfil tonight?”

“Just the basics, your majesty.” You stand tall once more with your hands behind you back. The naked Queen throws the towel to the side and smirks.

“Sit on the bed Y/N.” You nod before moving to sit on the bed, you watch as she looks you up and down whilst chewing on her lip.

Once again you’re the Lioness of Cintra’s prey.

“A lot of my servants leave after this part.” She steps towards you until she stands tall, naked and beautiful in front of you.

“You majesty?” You swallow as she brings a hand to your cheek stroking it softly.

“Eist and I have our own servants.” She looks into your eyes. “Those servants are ours and ours only, we may not swap and we are not inclined to share details unless we really want to, which most of the time we do.” She licks her lips and your eyes follow her tongue. “Everyone knows the story of the Lioness who didn’t want to marry a man, what they don’t know is that its because she wanted to marry a woman.” Your heart begins to beat madly in your chest. “I married because I had to, I married again because Eist and I do love each other, we just also enjoy members of our own sex, are you following?”

“I’m following, my Queen.” You smile slightly.

“Now, understand, I cannot simply walk into a tavern and find a whore, so this is a way we have developed to find those who wouldn’t mind serving their Monarchs..completely..”

“I am not a whore.” You snap without thinking and you watch her blink in surprise.

“Well..it appears you aren’t a wallflower like most are too.” She grins.

“No, I suppose I’m not.” You drop the politeness. “I’m happy to serve my Queen as she pleases, but, the Queen must also agree to not treat me like she may throw me away after.” She arches an eyebrow. “I am a person, I have feelings and I will not be treated like a whore.”

“Will you not?” She asks as she moves her hand down your neck. She resist the urge to fall into her touch.

“I will not.” You grab her hand, surprising her once more. “You may treat me as a servant in front of the many but here, I will be your lover.”

“My, my, very demanding for a peasant.” Before you know it, she slams you to the bed and she is on top of you.

“Are we in agreement?” You let her begin to undress you, moving to accommodate her wandering hands.

“Yes, yes, we’re in agreement, I do like it when a woman tries to tell me what to do.” You watch as she slides off your dress and under clothes.

“Tried, your majesty?” You smirk. “I’m pretty sure you just agreed to everything I said.”

“Such a smart mouth, wonder if its still so clever when pleasuring me.”

“You’ll have to find out.” She slides up your body and your naked bodies press together. You can’t help but moan.

Her mouth reaches your neck and she bites down. You moan and your hand finds her hair once again pulling tightly. She growls into your ear and moves her thigh between her leg. You were wet the moment you saw her covered in blood in that armour. You don’t know if that means there is something wrong with you but at this point with the Queen’s mouth on your neck and thigh sliding between your wetness..you find it hard to care.

“You’re so fucking wet.” She moans.

“Fuck me.” You grind down on her thigh. “I’ve been ready from the moment I saw you.”

She bites down once more before sliding down your body and attaching her mouth to your breasts. She sucks one nipple harshly while her left hand moves to play with the other. The Queen is marking you all over. You feel overwhelmed you tug her hair once more. Begging her to move down your body. To fuck you the way you need to be.

“So impatient.” She mocks as she removes her mouth from your nipple to look you in the eyes once more. “Tell me Y/N will I bet the first to slide between your thighs.”

“No, my Queen, I’m afraid you will not be the first.” She snarls at you, disappointed that you aren’t a blushing virgin awaiting her Queen. She may not have been able to visit whores but you were.

“I may not be the first, but trust me Y/N, I will be the best.” She marks the end of this sentence with a harsh bite to your stomach making you buck into her as she slides down your body.

You look down and find Calanthe making herself comfortable between your legs. She looks at home there. She catches your eyes and gives you a wolfish grin before sucking a love bite into your left thigh so close to where you need her mouth. She presses a kiss to your folds before attaching her mouth to your clit. Sucking and flicking lightly with her tongue. Throwing your head back you tighten your hold and moan. You feel one long finger slide into you. Slowly moving inside you before it is joined by another, then another. You feel so full and so desperate for her to move faster.

“Calanthe, please move faster.” You beg.

“Calanthe?” She pauses. “Just who do you think you’re speaking to?”

“The woman with her fingers inside my cunt and her tongue on my clit.” You buck up your hips as she laughs.

“Not a prude indeed.” She moves her mouth back to your clit and sucks as she begins to move her fingers faster

“Oh fuck, Calanthe.” You moan again, moving your fingers to match her faster pace, once hand in her hair and the other desperately clutching at the bed sheets. She curls her fingers upwards and you find yourself cumming around the Queens fingers. You arch up and moan her name a final time before landing back on the bed.

You look down and find Calanthe removing her fingers and licking your wetness off of them. You whimper and she looks up to you smirking.

“You taste divine.” She sucks the last of you off her fingers.

“I want to taste you.” You move but find her quickly on top of you again, pushing you down.

“Down, there is plenty of time for that but I am tired and so are you.” She smiles softly before moving to lay next to you. She leans on one arm as she moves your hair out of your face. “Sleep now, we can continue this when we’re both rested and I can see if you mouth is a good as I think it will be.”

“It’ll be better.” You yawn. “May I stay, my Queen?”

“Please, call me Calanthe when we’re alone.” She mocks you and you can’t help but laugh. “Yes you may stay.”

“Thank you Calanthe.” You close your eyes and miss a soft smile from the Lioness.

“My pleasure.”


	2. Chapter 2

You sighed and turned to face the warm body behind you. The sun had awoken you from your heavy slumber. Your eyes fell upon your Queen’s face. Beautiful as she was fierce. Her body covered in scars and bruises and you couldn't wait to run your mouth over every single one. You moved your up and moved a curled lock of dark hair behind her ear. Her eyes opened and she sleepily blinked awake.

“Morning Y/N.” Calanthe murmured.

“My Queen.” You greeted smirking.

“Sleep well?” She asks while stretching before you. You watch as the cover falls away from her chest, the sun light highlighting her more womanly features often hidden behind golden armour.

“I did.” You reply biting our lip as you gaze at her.

“It appears you have found something you like.” Calanthe cheekily says grinning at you wildly.

“Trust me my Queen, when I say I like all of you.” You wink at her before moving fast before the Queen can react.

You find yourself straddling her, throwing the covers on the floor carelessly even though you are sure that you will end up picking that up later. You move until your centre rests on her abs. You move slowly at first, grinding your wetness onto her stomach. You look down at her, she has dark lust filled eyes. You smirk once move and move faster, chasing your own release. She grabs at your hips and you feel her nails sink into your skin. You know she’s drawing blood and it makes you moan. You feel her lift you away from her stomach and before you know it she has slipped two fingers inside of you. You straightened your back and began to move your hips faster as she pounded inside of you.

“Fuck..Calanthe.” You moan and she tightened her free hand on your hip, clinging onto you harder.

You can feel yourself cumming around her fingers and you lurch forward your hands landing each side of her head as she smirks at you, always full of confidence. You smirk back before kissing her hard. Her hands wrap around your hair as you feel her teeth bite down on your lip. Moving back you kiss her once softly. She looks surprised before you slide down and attach your mouth to her right nipple. Your left hand moves to cup her breast and flick your thumb on her nipple, watching as Calanthe begins to get more and more riled up. She begins to wither around beneath you as she continue to worship her chest with nips and marks. You wanted to brand her. You knew she could never fully be yours but you wanted her to look upon her own body and think of you.

“Would you like to me serve you my Queen?” You look upon her flushed face and she narrows her eyes.

“Fuck me.” She growled, putting her hands on your shoulders and pushing you down. “Do not keep me wanting.”

“So impatient, my Queen.” You let her push you down until you are between her thighs.

You lick your lips as she look upon the short curls between her legs. The wetness covering her centre. She looked good enough to eat. Just not yet. You begin by kissing up her light thigh, missing just where she wanted the kiss to land before kissing down her right thigh. You felt a hand in your hair. Calanthe harshly grasped your hair in her hand and you moaned loudly.

“Stop fucking teasing me and put your mouth on my cunt, Y/N.” She yanked harder. “Your Queen demands it.”

“Does she?” You lean forward and slick your tongue against her wetness.

“Fuck.” She raised her hips begging for more without saying word.

“Oh I will my Queen.”

You move your tongue upwards and place your lips around her throbbing clit. You feel her pulling at your hair and feel yourself getting wet. You begin to devour her. You will worship your Queen until the day you die. You enjoy the test of the sweet honey between her thighs. You can feel her becoming undone but you aren’t quite done yet. You move your head away and listen to the queen whine at you not to stop. Your hand slides between her legs and you slip two fingers easily inside of her. You can feel her tighten around your fingers as you begin to fuck her. You watch as her hips moved to the rhythm of your fingers.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She groaned.

“Cum for me, my Queen.” You suck on her clit once more and you feel her cum around your fingers. Your name echoes in her chambers and you let yourself feel pride.

You slide your fingers out of her slowly. You lick them as she watches. Her eyes go dark once more and you smirk as you lay next to her. You roll to face her.

“Well.” Calanthe panted. “Your smart mouth is as good as expected.”

“I am happy to have pleased you Calanthe.” You smiled.

“No more My Queen?” She arched her eyebrow.

“Only when I want to make you wet.” She grin lasciviously.

“And what should I call you to make you wet?” The Queen lent forward and kissed her softly.

“Yours.” You smile softly and press your lips to her. “Yours.”


End file.
